


[podfic] 300 Things

by rubidium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, podfic length: 14-15 hours, supernatural podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original summary and fic by cautionzombies)</p><p>    Dean's life at twenty-four makes him feel like he's forty—he works two jobs to help pay bills for his house and put his genius little brother through private school, and has spent six years (on and off, let's be honest) working on his mechanical engineering degree at KU. With so much of his life devoted to his family, Dean has little time in his schedule for class and no time for social interaction. Then, while getting his classes together for the fall, he finds himself in a do-or-die situation: He must take his last literature class now, his spring already filled with those left for his major...except that none of the English classes will fit his schedule.</p><p>    This is how Dean grovels and begs Dr. Castiel Milton to make a special arrangement for him, and Dr. Milton does.</p><p>DON'T BOTHER WITH THIS UNTIL AT <i>LEAST</i> SEPTEMBER 2014, IT'S IN PROGRESS. I AM THE WORST I KNOW I'M SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

You can expect approximately one a day until the full story is uploaded. I'll also put up a final full-length version at the end, if that's your preferred style: personally I find it a bit cumbersome with these longer fics, which is why I originally chose to post it in parts :)

Also, here's a cover the lovely Tenoko1 was kind enough to make for me! She's planning on recording a version of this as well, and I'll include a link in here once hers is available. Apologies if the HTML for the picture doesn't work; I copied and pasted it from the 'show html' version of a tumblr post.

Part I: Download it here on MediaFire:  
http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0i0fobh0uhrjrci/300%20Things%20-%20Part%201.mp3

You can find the choral version of the opening song here (and if you haven't seen Les Choristes, I completely recommend it! It's like getting punched repeatedly in the face with your feelings, but in a good way): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hS9rnn5-_c


	2. Part 2

Download it here from Mediafire:   
http://www.mediafire.com/listen/489xkkfe8gz58gm/300_Things_-_Part_2.mp3

51:09


	3. Part 3

Download or listen here:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/axsoqks7n7md1b1/300_Things_Part_3.mp3

37:59


	4. Part 4

Download or stream Part 4 from Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dkm2m42nkqarkgd/300_things_4.mp3)

(37:37, I LOVE IT SO MUCH WHEN THAT HAPPENS.)

Also on a totally unrelated and COMPLETELY personal note, I "300 Things"'d my girlfriend's hallway/door for Valentine's Day, and she really loved it! There's something incredibly nebulous about telling somebody you love them, and being able to see how much/in what ways made her really happy. Sitting down and writing out the notes also felt really, really good; it was like falling in love with her all over again, and I would completely recommend it to everybody :)


End file.
